A Different Time
by LoisLane-Kent04
Summary: This is an AU fic. It takes place in the 1800's. Clark's back story is the same, but he is the town teacher who is chasing after Lana Lang, that is until the editor or the towns new newspaper, Lois Lane catches his eye.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Lois Lane looked out the window of the stagecoach she was riding on at the vast array of nothingness that surrounded her. It was the first time in her entire life she had seen anything outside the streets of Metropolis. She wandered if her stubbornness had finally gotten her in over her head. _

_Lois took out a pen and did her best to scribble down some notes for her first edition of the Smallville Ledger. _

"_What is you writin' there pretty lady?" the man across from Lois asked. _

_Lois smiled politely, though it was nearly impossible to sit opposite the man without throwing up. He smelled of whiskey, his teeth were rotten, and he looked as though he had been wearing the same clothes for his entire adult life._

"_I am starting a newspaper in Smallville. I am making notes of things to include in my first editorial."_

"_Why'd you wanna go and make newspaper in Smallville? You should be usin' your time to do useful things like marryin' and havin' youngins," the man said as he spit a wad of tobacco out the window._

"_Ignorant people who think women are good for nothing but making babies and cleaning house, that is why I am starting a newspaper," Lois said between clenched teeth as she scribbled down some notes. In her anger she scribbled so hard she tore through several sheets of paper. _

_Lois was tired of being told she could not do something because of her sex. She had been running her household from the time she was six years old. Her father had raised her to be independent and self sufficient, that was not to say he was exactly thrilled with the thought of his eldest daughter running off to Smallville to start a paper. He wasn't. He had told her she did not have to marry, but he did not approve of her meddling in other peoples affairs either. In the end, though, he had agreed to buy her the space and materials needed to start her newspaper, in the agreement that if her paper was not successful enough to pay him back in two years she would return to Metropolis and marry a suitable husband. _

_The man did not speak to Lois again after she told him off. She had found that when she spoke her mind most men shut up rather quickly. They did not appreciate women that spoke out of turn. Lois knew that was the reason there were suitors lined up around the block to court her sister, Lucy, while she had only had a few that lost interest fairly quickly. Lois did not mind though. In her mind men were merely a distraction from her goal of owning her own successful newspaper and writing her first novel._

_Clark Kent walked toward the small one room school house on top of Smallville Hill. The sun rose over the school house painting the sky shades of pink, purple and orange. Clark thought it was a sight that would make a magnificent painting for the wall of the school house. He made a mental note to ask Lana Lang to come up to the school one morning and paint the scene for him. Not only would it give him an excuse to spend a few extra minutes with the most beautiful girl in Smallville, but she was without a doubt the most talented painter in the town. Well, technically she was the only person in town that had ever tried to paint, but that still made her the best. _

_Clark set to work washing the blackboard, sweeping the floor, and preparing his morning lesson plans. Clark had never been as happy as he was when he stood at the front of a classroom teaching a room full of kids. His entire life he had felt like an outcast because of his heritage and his abilities, but when he was able to help a child learn something new he felt important and needed._

_The only other time Clark felt as secure as he did in the classroom was when he was on his parents' farm. When he was out on the farm, miles from town, he was free to be himself. He could run faster than the trains in Metropolis and did not have to worry that anyone would see him. Over the past several years Clark had learned to use his powers more efficiently and was able to help people without being seen, but people were becoming suspicious. They started trying to figure out who the quick moving hero was and he was afraid, unless he came up with a disguise of sorts his identity would soon be revealed. _

_Clark knew that if the people of Smallville discovered his true heritage he would no longer be allowed to teach their children and he would be chased from the town. He was invulnerable to the guns and such that the towns' people would threaten him with, but his parents were not. Clark could not forgive himself if his parents were hurt trying to protect him. _


	2. Chapter 1: Mr Speedy Pants

**Chapter 1**

"Alright class, I think that is enough math for today. It is lunch time," Clark said as he walked toward the back of the schoolhouse. The children formed a line behind him, each carrying their lunch pales, as they talked amongst themselves about who had brought what.

Clark smiled as he walked outside to find Lana Lang sitting at a picnic table with two plates of food from the restaurant she ran with her Aunt Nell Potter.

"Hello children," Lana said standing up and smiling at the children. Lana did her best to hide her distaste for children, but she knew she was not fooling them. Whenever Clark spoke to the children they lit up and opened up to him, but when she spoke they answered respectfully with their heads down and then went back to what they were doing.

Clark could not help but notice how beautiful Lana looked in her soft pink dress. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun and she looked at him sweetly as he made his way toward the table.

"You are spoiling me Miss Lang," Clark said with a laugh as he joined Lana at the table they spent each lunch break at.

"You spoil me with your mother's apple pie at least once a week," Lana said with a smile. Clark and Lana had been friends their entire childhood, but over the past year there had been a significant shift in their relationship.

Clark grinned as he sat down across from Lana pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a biscuit. My favorite," Clark said rubbing his hands together.

"Are you going to the Fall Ball tomorrow night?" Lana asked Clark as she cut her chicken from the bone. Lana knew Clark was too scared of her Aunt Nell to ask her to the dance, but she wanted to make sure he would at least be there.

"Yes I am. My mom is running the dessert stand so I get to help her with that," Clark said. He wanted to ask Lana to go to the dance with him, but he knew that her Aunt Nell did not approve of the two of them being more than friends. Of all the women in Smallville why did his father have to break the heart of Nell Potter?

"Oh," Lana said. "Well, I guess I will have to come drag you from your duties for a dance." she giggled as she sipped her ice tea. Lana knew her aunt would be very displeased with her if she knew she was being so forward with any young man, but even more so that it was with a Kent.

"I will be so engrossed in my work I am not sure I will be able to make time for such things," Clark teased. He loved the dimples that formed in Lana's cheeks when she smiled.

~ .. ~

Lois nodded off for a moment until her head fell forward waking her up again. "How much further to Smallville?" Lois called as she stuck her head out of the coach.

"Ten minutes less than the last time you asked, lady," the driver yelled back.

Lois sighed and sat back with a deep sigh. She was ready for a comfortable seat and a good meal, followed by a warm bath.

"You see that farmhouse?" the man sitting across from Lois asked.

"Yes," Lois replied as she looked out her window at the yellow farm house the man was pointing at.

"Town is about 15 minutes beyond that house," he said.

"Thank you," Lois responded.

The man nodded and placed his hat over his head to block the sun out so he could try to get to sleep. Just as he did there was a shot fired nearby and the stage came to an immediate halt.

"What the hell!" the man yelled sitting up straight in his seat to look out the window.

"Everybody out," a man wearing an handkerchief over his face orders as he stuck a handgun in the window of the coach.

~ .. ~

Clark heard the gunshot in the distance and his ear perked up. He focused in to where the noise came from.

"Listen here buster…" an angry female voice said. "Nobody is taking anything from me. I don't care if you have a cannon aimed at me."

"Is something wrong, Clark?" Lana asked.

"No…I just…I forgot I need to pick something up from the general store for the afternoon lesson. Can you watch the kids while I go get it?" Clark asked.

"Well I…"

"Thanks I will be just a few minutes. Just let them play until I get back," Clark said as he rushed to the other side of the school building.

"Sure," Lana said as she turned to face the children.

A moment later Clark was outside town. He could see a young woman, obviously from the city, judging by her fancy attire yelling at man who had a gun to her face. Two other men were holding out all of the money from their pockets along with their pocket watches and guns for a second robber to take.

Clark swooped in and grabbed the robbers dropping the men's valuables on the ground. He tied the men up and sat them on the doorstep of the sheriff's office before anyone noticed he was around.

Clark knocked on the sheriff's door and then made his way to the general store to buy some candy.

A moment later Sheriff Kent stepped out of jail house to see the robbers tied up on his steps. "Thanks Son," he said under his breath with a proud smile as he urged the men to their feet and into the jail.

~ .. ~

"What was that?" Lois asked as the her hair blew in the breeze as the robbers disappeared before her eyes.

"You calls youself a reporter and you don't even know about the mysterious speedy hero," the man she had been riding with said.

"That is a mouthful obviously whoever came up with that name didn't have a journalistic bone in their body," Lois said. "Who is this hero?" she asked as she pulled out her notebook intrigued.

"No one knows," the man answered as the climbed back aboard the stage. "Mysterious saves started happenin' all over Smallville couple years ago. No one knows who's doin' it on account of he's so fast."

"So he could be a she?" Lois said as she wrote in her notebook.

"No way ma'am this guy is stronger than any man alive. No way it could be no woman"

"Well…man or woman one thing is for sure," Lois said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"He is going to make my little paper famous when I find him and write his story."

"He's never showed his face. What makes you think you can make him come out the shadow's an talk to you?"

"My womanly charms will have him begging me to write his story," Lois smiled.

"Huh. No offense ma'am, but I'm not so sure you have any of them there charms."

Lois glared at her companion as the stagecoach pulled into town.

~ .. ~

"I am back," Clark said with a smile as he walked up behind Lana. He had a bag of candy in his hand.

"Candy? Candy was the thing you needed for your lesson plans. I had to sit with these…these," Lana stopped herself. She took a moment to regain her composure. She did not want Clark to know how upset she was with the children. "You left me with these little darlings to go get them candy," Lana smiled.

"Yes it is a reward for the kids that answer question correctly in our geography lesson this afternoon."

"Sound fun," Lana replied sweetly. "I should get back to the café. Nell probably needs my help with the lunch rush."

"Goodbye Lana," Clark said with a smile.

~ .. ~

"There you are," Nell said with a sweet smile as Lana walked back into the café. "Alexander Luthor is here. He just asked my permission to escort you to the Fall Ball," Nell whispered.

"I don't-"

"Don't you dare Lana Lang. You are not turning down an opportunity with a Luthor to wait around for a Kent," Nell said between clenched teeth. "Here is his lunch take it to him and for goodness sakes smile a little bit.

"Good afternoon Mr. Luthor," Lana said with a smile as she carried his tray to his table.

"Please call me Lex," Lex said with a smile. "Will you join me?"

"I just had my lunch," Lana said with a smile, but I would be glad to have a cup of tea while you enjoy your meal.

"I would be honored," Lex said gesturing to the seat across from him.

~ .. ~

Lois took a deep breath as she stepped off of the stagecoach. The driver sat her bags on the road next to her and hoped back aboard the stage and headed out of town. Lois saw the building that would house her paper right away. It was a little run down and needed a paint job, but it was nothing a little hard work couldn't fix.

Lois's father had already had her printing equipment sent in from Metropolis and she could hardly wait to get started, but first she needed to find the boarding house to get cleaned up.

Lois looked up one side of the street and found a doctor's office, the sheriff's office, a general store, and her newspaper office. She turned to see the other side of the street housed a barber's shop, and a saloon.

Lois decided to go to the sheriff's office. He could surely point her in the right direction. As she crossed the street a man standing outside the saloon hollered at her.

"Hey pretty lady. If you are lookin' for work. Im a hirin'"

"Not a chance," Lois said with a huff as she sped her pace up a bit.

Lois knocked on the Sheriff's door and waited a moment. When there was no answer she knocked harder and longer.

"Hold on," a man said as he opened the door amused.

"Sorry," Lois said.

"Are you the lady from the stage?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yes I am I-"

"These men here say they would have gotten away if you had of just gave them what they wanted."

"Possibly, but that is not why I am here. I-"

"Didn't you have a Daddy that taught you if a man has a gun to your head you do what he says?" the Sheriff asked.

"My father is a general in the United States Army so guns do not scare me. Those men are just lucky Mr. Speedy Pants showed up to take care of them. I was seconds from putting my heal in their throats," Lois said raising her skirt to show off the pointed heals of her boots beneath it.

"Mr. Speedy Pants," Jonathon Kent said amused.

"Yeah you know that guy that runs around saving everyone so fast they never see him," Lois said knowingly.

"Yes I know who you are referring to. I have just never heard anyone call him that before."

"Well I am not entirely convinced he is a he so maybe I should call him or her Mr. or Miss Speedy pants…of course it could be a married woman so it could be Mrs. Speedy Pants. I will-"

"Ma'am…What did you want?" Jonathon asked wandering where a woman learned to talk so fast. He was quite enjoying the change. The young ladies in Smallville were nothing like her. She did however, remind him of a young woman he had met in Metropolis many years earlier. Her name was Martha.

"I was hoping you could give me directions to the boarding house. I am Lois Lane. I am starting a news paper down the road there and I need to get freshened up and get something to eat before I get to work."

"Ah yes your father is the one who bought that building. Didn't they tell you what that building used to be?" Jonathon asked.

"No," Lois said getting a little annoyed. Why did small town people always have to ask a thousand questions? That was her job.

"The boarding house."

"Okay great…so where did the boarding house move to?" Lois asked.

"It didn't. Mrs. Temper died and nobody wanted to run it."

"So there is no boarding house?" Lois asked. That was a bit of a set back. She did not really have money for a hotel room, but it would work until she could have her bed sent from Metropolis. Then she would sleep in her office. "Where is the hotel."

Jonathon started laughing. "Hotel. That is funny. Miss Lane we do not have a hotel."

"So where do people stay when they visit Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Nobody visits Smallville. You either are born here, have family here, or you don't come here. I tell you what. You can come stay at my farm," Jonathon offered.

Lois remembered the Saloon owners offering of a job and shuttered. "I am not that kind of girl"

"I am not that kind of man. You can stay with me and my family until you figure things out," Jonathon offered.

"Thank you," Lois said.

"I will take you home and introduce you to my wife. It is about time for a lunch break anyway."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Destiny

Lois smiled as Mr. Kent passed a small sign that read Kent farm and pulled into the yard of the yellow farm house she had seen from the stagecoach. Everything about the Kent farm signified a quiet quaint life she had previously only read of in books.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Kent," Lois said as he helped her down from the wagon.

"Thank you Lois," Jonathon said proudly as he escorted her toward the yellow house. The yard was covered in wildflowers and on the porch of the house there was a swing. Lois wandered if the man next to her had built the house complete with the swing and perfect white shuddered windows himself. She imagined so.

"Martha," Jonathon called as he walked into the house.

"In here Dear," Martha called poking her head out of the kitchen.

Lois followed Mr. Kent into the kitchen where, she saw beautiful redheaded woman pulling a pie pan from atop the fire.

"I made apple pie for dessert. I hope you are hungry," Martha said with a smile as she noticed Lois for the first time. "You will have to excuse my appearance I was not expecting visitors," Martha said as she wiped her hands on her apron and ran her fingers through her hair.

Martha was not to the type to be self conscious about her appearance, but seeing a young woman as finely dressed as Lois was standing next to her husband would make any woman feel a little out of sorts.

"Martha, this is Lois Lane. She is the young lady everyone in town has been talking about."

"Of coarse," Martha said extending her hand. "You are going to start the newspaper right?"

"Yes," Lois said shaking her hand. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Kent.

"Lois has had quite a day. The stagecoach she was riding on was attacked by robbers lucky for her it was saved by…What was it you called our town hero, Lois?" Jonathon said beaming at Martha as he waited for Lois's response.

"Mr. Speedy Pants. Look I don't know what is so funny about that. It is a much more appropriate title than mysterious whatever it was the guy on the stage called him. His name has to be something catchy if I am going to write about him in my paper," Lois explained.

Martha smirked at her husband. She could not wait for Clark to hear his new nickname.

"Anyway, after that ordeal, Lois came to town under the impression there would be a boarding house or hotel for her to stay in," Jonathon explained to his wife.

"Oh no," Martha said.

"I told Lois, that if you did not have a problem with it she could stay with us until she got things figured out," Jonathon explained.

"Well, welcome to our home, Lois. You must be hungry," Martha said pulling an extra plate out and setting it at the table.

"I am famished," Lois admitted.

~ .. ~

"Did you have a good day at school?" Chloe Olsen asked her son as she lifted him up in a hug.

"It was great!" Andrew exclaimed hugging his mother back.

"Did he listen quietly during your lessons Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked. Her eyes filled with the happiness Clark had only seen in his best friend since the birth of her son.

"He did very well," Clark said beaming.

"Well enough for a piece candy from the General store?" Chloe asked.

"I think he did well enough for two pieces," Clark said. "I will walk with the two of you," Clark said.

Chloe put her son down and took his hand in hers as they walked down Smallville hill toward the line of businesses in town.

Chloe frowned as they approached the bank and she saw a bald well dressed man standing outside.

"Mrs. Olson, be sure to let your husband know that his mortgage payment is due," Lex Luthor chided as he walked toward them with his hands in his pocket.

"I will Mr. Luthor," Chloe said as he held her head down in shame.

"Clark," Lex said with an evil smirk across his face. "Guess who I am escorting to the Fall Ball this tomorrow evening."

"I have no idea, Lex," Clark said as he kept walking past his ex best friend.

"Lana Lang. After you two had your quaint little child filled picnic lunch today, Lana joined me while I had my lunch. Afterwards we went for a beautiful walk along my property, spring may be over, but romance is still in bloom," Lex said.

Clark tried not to let his anger show, but it was difficult when he knew Lex's only interested in Lana was revenge on him.

"Who cares if you are going to dance with Miss Lang. She is mean and grouchy anyway. One of the girls asked her to push them on the swing today and she told them no. She even said please," Andrew chimed.

"You need to learn some respect young man," Lex said approaching the child. "Children should only speak when asked a question."

Clark stepped between Lex and Andrew. "If those are the values you believe in I suggest you go back to Metropolis. Here we encourage our children to express themselves."

"That is why no one from this town ever does anything with their life," Lex said backing down. "No discipline and no respect."

"I am sorry about Lana," Chloe said as they continued on their way.

"If she chooses to court Lex Luthor I cannot blame her," Clark said. "He can offer her a much better life than I ever will."

"That is not true and you know it," Chloe said. "Jimmy and I can barely make the bills, but we are happier than anyone would ever be with that miserable excuse for a man."

"Ms. Potter will never give her blessing for Lana and I to court anyway and Lana will not go against her mother's wish.

~ .. ~

"Mrs. Kent that was the most delicious meal I have ever eaten," Lois said as she leaned back a little in her chair, only slightly regretting the fact she had over eaten when she felt the discomfort forming in her stomach.

"Thank you Lois," Martha said beaming. There was nothing she loved more than watching someone enjoy her cooking.

"I have to get back to work," Jonathon said standing up.

"Lois, you must be dying for a bath after the long ride from Metropolis. I have some errands to run in town so you will have some privacy. If you would like I can get the tub out for you," Martha offered.

"That would be great. Thank you Mrs. Kent," Lois said.

"Our son Clark will be home from school in about two hours, but other than that you will have the house to yourself."

Once the pans of water Mrs. Kent had set over the fire started to boil, Lois pulled them from the stove pouring them in the tub that Mr. Kent had drug out in the middle of the kitchen for her.

Lois bit her lip as she pulled her dress off. She was contemplating if she should take her bath completely naked or stay in her undergarments. She knew her father would lecture her on being naked in strangers kitchen, but she felt so dirty from the dusty ride in the Stagecoach. Lois dropped her undergarments to the floor and slipped her long legs down into the bathtub.

A slight sigh escaped Lois's lips as the hot water enveloped her skin. Lois pulled her long hair up under her head and leaned back against the tub closing her eyes. It seemed like weeks since she had been able to relax in a tub of hot water.

~ .. ~

As Clark walked toward his house he hoped his mother had gone into town with his father. He could use some time alone to think about Lana attending the Fall Ball with Lex Luthor.

As Clark walked into the kitchen through the back door of his house, he was surprised to see women's clothing strewn about in front of the door. They were not just any women's clothing, though. He recognized the dress as the one of the woman he had saved earlier in the day.

Once he looked past the clothes, Clark saw a woman laying in his bathtub, in the middle of his kitchen, completely naked. She seemed to be sound asleep.

"Umm…"Clark said unable to tear his eyes away from beautiful form in front of him.

"Who are you?" the woman squealed standing up in the tub.

When the woman stood up Clark was even more mesmerized. From the woman's long silky legs, to the dark hair that that hid her most private area, to the perfectly toned skin that lead to her perky bountiful breasts the woman before him was a sight of pure beauty.

"What am I doing here," Clark said as the question finally reached his brain. "I live here. What are you doing here?" he asked as he grabbed a the towel that was laying on the kitchen table and handed it to her.

"Are you Clark Kent?" Lois asked.

"Yes, can we save the introductions until you get dressed please," Clark said as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"You act like I am the first woman you have ever seen naked," Lois said.

Clark did not answer.

"Oh God. I am the first woman you have ever seen naked," Lois said.

"Well, I am not married so that is a given," Clark said.

"I am just sorry to ever is the unlucky girl to marry you," Lois said as she dried off.

"Why is that?" Clark said insulted.

"Because after seeing me, no woman will ever live up to your expectations," Lois said with a grin. She loved messing with backward farm boys. In reality she had never seen a naked man, but he did not need to know that.

Clark could not believe there was such a forward woman standing in his kitchen. He assumed she must be a new employee for the saloon. Those were the only girls he had ever met that would speak in such a disgraceful manner.

"I am sorry," Lois said as she walked out of the kitchen fully dressed in the same dress she had on earlier. The tips of her hair were wet and pieces of hair were flying in different directions. "Your parents told me you would not be back for two hours.

"My parents let you in here?" Clark said. His parents did not shun the working girls as some of the other towns people did, but he could not imagine them leaving their house unattended with one in their kitchen.

"Yes, I thought it was a little strange myself. I just thought it was the way the small town people work."

"Well I can assure you neither my parents or I are interested in the services you provide," Clark said.

"What services?" Lois asked confused.

"You aren't a…You aren't…a whore," Clark whispered.

"No!" Lois shouted insulted.

"Sorry, but what other kind of woman would take a bath naked in the middle of a strangers kitchen."

"The kind that does not expect anyone to be walking in. Your parents told me you would not be home for two hours."

"My parents would have left over two hours ago. My father comes home for lunch around noon and it is now after three-thirty," Clark said.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep in the tub," Lois said slightly embarrassed.

"Who are you anyway?" Clark asked.

"I am Lois…Lois Lane. I am moving in with your family. Well it is only temporary, but your parents seem really nice. I can't understand how you got to be so uptight," Lois said.

"I am not uptight," Clark argued.

"You are a little uptight," Lois said with a smirk. She was not quite sure what it was about the man in front of her, but she was thoroughly enjoying making him uncomfortable. It was true she had always enjoyed making men uptight, but that was to get rid of them. With Clark Kent, it was different. She liked seeing him squirm, though she would never admit it out loud, he was kind of cute when he was embarrassed. He was not her type though, she absolutely did not go for the meek, glasses wearing, farm boy type.

"You seem to old to be in school," Lois said as she remembered his parents telling her their son was in school

"I am not in school. I teach school," Clark responded.

"That makes sense. You look like a teacher," Lois said as she walked away.

Clark was getting seriously annoyed by the girl in his home, but for some reason he could not help, but follow her out onto the porch.

"What do you mean I look like a teacher?" Clark asked.

"School teacher glasses, school teacher clothes and school teacher uptight attitude," Lois said as she sat plopped down on the porch swing.

Clark turned and walked back in the house. He needed some time alone to think about what Lex had told him.

~ .. ~

"I am glad you are home," Jimmy Olsen said kissing his wife and hugging his son as they walked into their home. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Andrew asked overly excited.

Jimmy took his wife by the hand and lead his family into the kitchen. In the middle of their kitchen table sat a large wooden box with an eye piece on it. There were various pieces sitting around the kitchen.

"What is it?" Chloe asked her husband.

"It is a picture box," Jimmy said excited. "As soon as I get it all figured out I am going to open my own business taking pictures of the town folk."

"Jimmy," Chloe said in a worried tone. "We are about to loose our house. Luthor stopped me on the street today to remind me that our payment is late. We cannot afford anymore of your ventures right now."

"Chloe once I get this business up and running we will never have to worry about money again," Jimmy said kissing his wife. Chloe smiled a sad smile. She loved her husband, but sometime she wished he was not so impulsive.

~ .. ~

When Clark came inside from doing his chores he found Lois sitting at the kitchen table eating a piece of apple pie. He looked at the pie pan and there was not so much as a crumb left in it.

"What Lois," asked with her mouth full.

"That was my piece of pie," he said almost whining.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't see your name on it," Lois said sarcastically as she licked the sugary concoction from her fork.

"Mom always saves me a piece of pie after lunch and I am assuming you ate lunch with my parents and had a piece with lunch," Clark said between clenched teeth.

"It is one piece of pie. Move on," Lois said as she stood up taking her plate over to the dish pan to wash it.

"Move on? My mom made that pie. How about you have your mom make you a pie," Clark said. He did not understand what it was about the woman that drove him so crazy. No one in his life had found it so easy to make him loose his temper. Even after years of trying Lex was unable to elicit such angry responses out of him.

"I would love to have my mother make me a pie, Clark, or anything for that matter. She died when I was six," Lois said fighting back the emotion she felt.

Clark saw a glimpse of a vulnerable girl for the first time as Lois spoke of her mother. He felt horrible for being so mean to her.

"I am sorry, Lois. I-"

"It is okay. You did not know."

"No I didn't know, but I was still rude to you. I am sorry."

Lois smiled. "I will make you a deal. You give me your piece of pie for the entire time I live with you and I will forgive you," she teased.

"I guess you are just going to have to hold a grudge against me because I will not part with my mother's pie," Clark said with a chuckle.

Both Lois and Clark felt something new and weird between them, that they had never experienced before. It was part companionship, part agitation, part curiosity, and a lot of confusion. Neither one knew much about the other and based on the conversation they had so far, they were not much alike and would probably but heads a lot, but both was intrigued to learn more about the other.


	4. Chapter 3 Faster!

"Here is the last of your things," Clark said as he carried Lois's suitcase into her new room.

"Thank you," Lois said with a smile. "Could I ask one more favor of you?" she asked.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"I really want to get some work done at my office this evening. Could you take me into town?"

"If you don't mind riding a horse with me. My parents have the wagon in town and besides the two horses they have with them, we only have one."

"I don't mind if you don't," Lois said with a smile. "Give me a minute to change and I will be right down."

Clark nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Lois descended the stairs wearing a pale blue gown with white lace decorative pieces on the sleeves and chest.

"You are wearing that to clean?" Clark asked. He could not deny that Lois looked beautiful in the dress, but he knew women well enough to know when they were dressed the way Lois was they did not want to get dirty.

"This is my most casual dress," Lois admitted biting her lip. "The school I attended in Metropolis required formal attire and my father insisted that it was important for his girls to look their best."

"That is great…for Metropolis, but not here. We have dirty roads and farms. If you buy some material while you are in town, I am sure Mom would be happy to make you some dresses," Clark offered.

~ .. ~

"Martha, Dear," Nell Potter called as Martha climbed out of the wagon.

Martha groaned as she made a face to her husband. Jonathon smiled at his wife. They both knew the only time Nell Potter wanted to talk to Martha was when she needed gossip. Today the gossip would be why Jonathon was seen heading out of town with Lois Lane.

"Nell, how nice to see you," Martha said with a fake smile. "I wish I had time to visit, but I just have so many errands to run before supper tonight."

"I will walk with you," Nell said as she caught up with Martha. "Lana is watching the café."

"Oh how lucky is that," Martha said

"Yes, well everyone was telling me that they saw that new girl…Lane isn't it…Lois Lane riding with Jonathon around lunch time."

"They did," Martha said shortly. She knew what Nell wanted, but if she was going to be nosey Martha intended to make her ask the questions.

"Yes, did he not mention it?" Nell asked a bit of snotty.

"Yes, he mentioned it when he introduced her to me at lunch," Martha said.

"Lunch? Did she join you for lunch then?" Nell asked.

"Yes she did."

"And…where is she now? I would love to meet the dear," Nell said looking back towards the Kent's wagon.

"She is at our house," Martha said with a smirk. She knew she was driving Nell crazy with her short answers.

"You left her alone at your house?" Nell said shocked. "Do you think that is wise? You don't even know her."

"Clark will be home soon. Besides if she is going to be staying with us we are going to have to trust her," Martha said as she waited for the explosion that would undoubtedly follow.

"What? Martha…you can't just let strange women stay in your house. You have a son's reputation to think of," Nell said as they reached the general store.

"My son's reputation will be fine," Martha defended. "His morals haven't changed."

"Well I am just glad that Lana has decided to court Alexander Luthor. Why what would people say if she were to be courting a young man that was living with another unmarried woman?"

Martha was shocked and bit angered by Nell's words, but also hurt for her son. She knew he would be upset by Lana's decision.

"Nell, I would hope they would see that she is courting a young man that comes from a good family. A family that is willing to help those who need a hand and that do not judge others," Martha said. "Now if you will excuse me I have shopping to do."

Martha turned and walked into the general store leaving Nell standing outside alone.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Kent," the store keeper said as Martha walked in. "I see Nell has gotten her claws into you already."

"It is okay, Mr. Smith, she did not break the skin," Martha said with a smile.

~ .. ~

Clark climbed up on the back of his black horse and reached his hand down to Lois. Lois bit her lip and looked up at Clark.

"Okay, I am going to be honest," she said with a huff. "I have never ridden a horse before.

"How have you never ridden a horse?" Clark asked.

"Metropolis, remember? We have a wagon, but my father always hitched it.," Lois said embarrassed. She did not want to come off as a prissy girl. She hated prissy girls.

"Okay," Clark said as he climbed down off the horse. "Put your foot in that loop," Clark said pointing to the stirrup, then grab that handle there, and swing your other leg over the horse."

"Okay, easy enough," Lois said putting her foot in the stirrup. Once she had a good grip, Lois bounced with her other leg trying to lift herself over, but before she made it on the horse gravity forced her foot back to the ground.

Clark watched amused as time after time Lois tried in vein to mount the horse.

After several tries Lois turned to look at Clark, catching him nearly chuckling at her struggle.

"Are you enjoying this?" Lois asked.

"I am," Clark admitted.

"A gentleman would give a lady a hand," Lois said commented as she tried once again. Clark stepped forward as she bounced off the ground, and with one hand on her butt boosted her up onto the horse. He then, had to catch her because she nearly fell head first off the other side of the horse.

"Thanks," Lois said sarcastically as she straightened her hair and adjusted her dress.

"You are welcome," Clark said as he climbed on the horse behind the saddle wrapping his arm around Lois to grab the reins. "I would never want someone to say I am not a gentleman.

Lois's breath caught in her throat as she felt Clark's strong body against hers and his hot breath on her neck. Clark too felt a sensation he had not expected from the closeness.

"Sorry," Clark said as he cleared his throat. "I know this is uncomfortable, but if you want to learn how to ride-"

"It is fine," Lois said trying to hide her flustered nerves. She hoped her hair hid her face. She was sure it was red, based on the heat radiating from it.

"We will start out slow," Clark said trying not to let the smell of the woman in front of him intoxicate him. How was it possible a woman could smell so good? "You just give the reins a little jerk…and we are off," he said as the horse headed toward the dirty road.

"Whoa," Lois said as she grabbed the side of the horse.

"I've got you," Clark reassured her.

Never had Lois been put so much at ease by words. She was not the trusting type, but for some reason, Clark's reassurance relaxed her..

"You use the reins to steer the horse in the direction you want to go," Clark said demonstrating the task. "You want to try?" he asked.

"Umm…" Lois said unsure of herself.

"Go ahead you will be fine. I am right here if you need me to take over," Clark said.

"Okay," Lois said taking the reins from Clark's hands.

"Good!" Clark said as they continued to ride straight down the road toward town at a slow pace. He rested his hands on the back of the horse to give Lois space to get used to controlling it.

Lois loosened up. She was riding a horse!

"Umm…Clark?" Lois said after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Clark asked sitting up straight.

"How do I make him go faster?"

"Are you sure your ready to go faster?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I cannot stand to go slow. I am kind of impatient," Lois admitted.

Clark showed Lois how to make the horse go faster and a moment later they were speeding toward town. As Lois squealed in delight, the wind blowing her wild brown locks in Clark's face, he wandered how she would react if he told her he could get her to town, or clear across the country in a matter of seconds.

~ .. ~

"It is a beautiful day to have tea outside," Lana told her customer with a smile.

"That it is," the older woman agreed as Lana started to pour her tea.

Lana was distracted by a horse flying past with a screaming brunette on it and to her surprise Clark Kent was on the horse with the brunette, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they came to a stop a few feet from where Lana was standing.

"Lana…Lana," the woman said pulling her attention back to her work as tea spilled all over the table.

"I am so sorry," Lana said taking a towel from her shoulder and cleaning the mess. Her eyes were still on Clark and his companion though.

Clark dismounted his horse, laughing in delight as he helped the young woman with him down. She too was giggling happily. Lana was shocked by bright smile on Clark's face. She had never seen him smile so widely.

Lana assumed the girl was the one her Aunt Nell had spoken of earlier. Lana could not deny the girl was beautiful. She wished she had clothes as nice as she wore, but that did not change the fact it was improper for a woman to move to a new town alone. She should have been escorted by her father or a brother. Obviously she was a woman of loose moral beliefs.

~ .. ~

"I think you have horseback riding down," Clark said as he helped Lois down.

"That was so much fun," Lois exclaimed.

"Yes, but as an in experienced rider, you should not go so fast by yourself."

"Kent, I only have one tempo. Full speed ahead. If you want to make sure I am safe, you are going to have to be on the back of that horse holding on for dear life," Lois said realizing suddenly that, though her feet were firmly on the ground, Clark's hands remained on her waist.

Lois cleared her throat and brought Clark to the same realization. He moved his hands embarrassed by his unintended forwardness. "I should get to work," Lois said taking a step in the direction of her knew business.

"Do you want some help?" Clark asked, not ready to be away from the woman that made him feel so…well he could not find the words to describe how he felt with her, but he liked it.

"No, I am just going to get an idea of what I am dealing with and get started tomorrow," Lois said. Her head was spinning with new sensations. She needed some time away from the confusion that was Clark Kent, to clear her mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Smallville

As Lois made her way inside the building Clark turned to walk away. He was still smiling as he made his way toward the general store. He did not even notice Lana Lang walking toward him.

"Clark, a moment," Lana said. Her words tinged with anger and hurt.

"Sure," Clark said with concern. "What's wrong."

Lana lead Clark into the café and to her aunt's office.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked confused by the need for privacy.

"I am sorry that you had to hear about Lex and I going to the dance together from him. I wanted to be the one to tell you," Lana said sincerely.

"Oh," Clark said relieved. "I was not thrilled to hear about it from him, but that is your decision."

"Don't act so nonchalant, Clark. If you did not care that I was going with him, you would not have made such a display in front of the café," Lana said her teeth clenched.

"Display?" Clark said "You mean me teaching Lois to ride a horse. That was not a display that was me having a good time," Clark said surprised to hear himself say it.

As Clark thought about it he tried to remember the last time he had a good time with Lana around. They spent a lot of time together, but most of it was spent with her trying to figure out what he was keeping from her and him trying to make sure she did not find out. It was nice to be around someone, who had yet to figure out there was something different about him.

"And your good time just happened to take you by the café?" Lana said unconvinced.

"No, it happened to take us to our destination. She own the old boarding house. Remember, she is the girl that you and your aunt have been talking down around town for weeks, even though you have never met her," Clark said. He was becoming angry and he was not exactly sure why.

"Clark," Lana whimpered. "I am only going to the dance with Lex because you are going to be busy helping your mom," she said as she walked toward Clark closing the distance between them. She put her hand in Clark's and looked into his eyes sadly. "I want us to be a couple," Lana whispered as she stood on her tip toes leaning in toward Clark.

Clark was surprised for years he had fantasized about kissing Lana. His heart raced as he put his arm around Lana's waist and closed his eyes leaning into meet her lips. Lana' tongue slipped into Clark's mouth as soon as their lips met and she sucked at his bottom lip. Clark kissed her back, but as much as he wanted to, he felt nothing. He had always expected to feel something so strong when their lips met for the first time, but there was nothing. No tingling no fluttering in his stomach, none of telltale signs that there was an attraction. Clark finally pulled away and looked into Lana's eyes.

"Wow!" Lana said smiling as her eyes sparkled at him.

"Maybe Clark Kent and Lana Lang are not meant to be," Clark realized out loud. It was funny all of his life he had wanted to be with her. Now she was practically begging him to be with her and he had no interest. He did not know what had changed from earlier in the day when she joined him for lunch, but something definitely had.

Lana's smile disappeared and it was replace with a frown.

"I am sorry," Clark said as he turned to leave.

~ .. ~

Lois's jaw dropped as she walked into her building. Everything was covered in dust, there were broken windows, the staircase looked as though it would cave in if she blew on it, and the floors were splintering.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Lois," she thought out loud as she walked around. The one highlight of her first look at the building was the printing machine and the new desk her father had shipped in from Metropolis.

Lois smiled as she walked over to the desk and sat down. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the hours she would spend sitting behind the desk working on her stories. It was a small town so she was not too hopeful for a lot of hard hitting journalism. Besides the town's hero, she realized her biggest stories would probably be visiting relatives, weddings, births, and funerals, but that was okay. Smallville was just a stepping stone to prove to her father and the male dominated world of journalism that she had what it took to be a successful reporter.

Lois stood up and walked over to the giant printing machine. It had taken a lot of sweet talking to get the guy in the Daily Planet's printing room to teach her to run one. Lucky for her, he had been one of the few guys in school that had a crush on her. Lois ran her hand over the machine. She could hardly wait to see her words come out in ink onto her first newspaper.

"A newspaper is a big step for Smallville," a woman's voice said from the doorway. Lois turned around to see a young brunette woman standing at her door. "I hope you are up for the challenge."

"I am always up for a challenge. Can I help you with something?" Lois asked. It seemed kind of odd for someone to let themselves into a business that had not opened yet.

"I am a friend of Clark's…well actually we are more than friends. We aren't courting or anything, but-"

"Let me save you some trouble Miss…"

"Lana…I am Lana Lang," she answered extending her hand.

Lois pretended not to notice the extended hand of the overly sweet girl.

"Lana, I am not here to find a husband and even if I were…Clark Kent would hardly be my type. I am not much on the farm boy type," Lois said annoyed by the Lana's attempt to mark her territory like an animal in heat.

"No, I am sorry if you misunderstood me. I just wanted to welcome you to town. I run the café next door with my aunt so we are kind of neighbors. Anyway, I hope you can join Clark and I for tea sometime."

"I am sorry," Lois said. She did not think she had misunderstood Lana's intention, but she knew sometimes she took things the wrong way and she did not want to make enemies before her paper was even up and running. "I guess I am still a little tired from my trip."

"Would you like to join me for some coffee?" Lana offered. "Aunt Nell just made the most delicious Chocolate cake."

"Coffees sounds great. No cake for me though. I had some of Mrs. Kent's apple pie earlier and I am not hungry."

"Mrs. Kent makes awesome apple pie," Lana said as they walked out of the building.

~ .. ~

Clark walked around the general store not exactly sure what he was looking for. He had only come to town to bring Lois. She had seemed to want her privacy and so he was aimlessly walking through the store waiting until she was ready to head back home.

"That Miss Lane is quite a pretty lady," Mr. Smith said smiling at Clark.

Clark smiled back. Mr. Smith was an older man with grey hair and a wrinkled face, but that did not stop him from flirting with every pretty young woman that walked into the his store. The only thing that stopped that was Mrs. Smith's presence. Clark assumed she was at her sewing circle or something. Mr. Smith had learned not to speak of other women with her around. Clark could not count the number of times the older woman had smacked her husband upside the head with various items from his shelves.

"I think she is much more well suited to a honorable young man like you than any of the ladies in town," Mr. Smith continued. "Your Pa was smart. He went to Metropolis and brought him back a wife. How lucky are you? You did not even have to make the trip. She came to you."

Clark laughed. "I am not looking for a wife right now."

"Neither was I, but when I met the Mrs. that all changed."

"Yes well…Lois Lane seems to have the same kind of fire in her as Mrs. Smith and I am not sure I could handle the abuse that comes with a woman like that," Clark said as he noticed a gold pen on the shelf. It would make a good gift for Lois once she got her paper going.

"Son," the man said moving closer and whispering to Clark. "The abuse that you get from the fiery ones is more than made up for at night when you are alone with them," the man winked and patted Clark on the back.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois said as she walked into the general store with Lana. "What is wrong you? You are as red as the lips of those saloon girls across the street.

"Umm…just a little stuffy in here," Clark said clearing his throat. "What are you two doing in here…together?"

"Lana and I just had coffee together and I needed to get a few supplies to clean for tomorrow. Then, I will be ready to head back to the farm whenever you are."

"I just came with her because I Mrs. Smith is in sewing circle with Nell. I thought maybe I could keep Mr. Smith from bothering her too much," Lana whispered to Clark.

"You aren't doing a very good job," Clark said nodding toward Lois.

Lana looked up to see Mr. Smith standing next to Lois.

"Welcome to town Miss Lane," Mr. Smith said as he put his hand on Lois's back.

"Thanks," Lois said uncomfortably as she moved causing his hand to leave her back. "You know I was just telling Mr. Kent that you are such a pretty young woman-"

"Mr. Smith, I am ready to pay," Clark interrupted.

"Oh, I will be right back honey," the man said with a wink.

"It is Lois and I think I can handle it on my own, but thanks."

"Ah," the man said as he saw Clark's purchase. "You are taking my advice. Good boy."

"No I…never mind," Clark said as he felt his cheeks begin to flush all over again at the thought of Mr. Smith's words. "Lois I will meet you outside," he added as he headed for the door.

~ .. ~

"So how was everyone's day?" Martha asked as she sat the pot roast in the middle of the table.

"Pretty good," Clark said smiling at his mom as he grabbed a piece of roast and some vegetables.

"Really?" Martha asked surprised at her son's chipper mood.

"Yeah, why the surprise?" he asked.

"I talked to Nell today…"

"And she told you about Lex and Lana. I have decided maybe I was wrong about Lana," Clark said subconsciously looking at Lois.

His look went unnoticed by Lois, but Martha and Jonathon shared a knowing glance.

"What about you, Lois? How was your first day in Smallville?"

Lois stopped shoving her dinner in her mouth and looked up at Martha. The General never talked during dinner, so the question through her off. Lois held up a finger as she finished chewing and swallowing her food.

"Let's see…I had a gun held to my head, found out I was homeless, but then was offered a place to stay where the worlds greatest cook live, but then so does her son who has already managed to see me naked-"

"Naked?" Martha and Jonathon both said surprised as they looked at their son.

"It was an accident," Clark said embarrassed. "Lois."

"It was an accident, but Smallville here took his time looking at the view," Lois informed the elder Kent's.

"Why do you keep calling me Smallville?" Clark asked between clenched teeth.

"I have decided it is your nickname. You seem to exemplify all of the traits that I expected to find in the people of Smallville. Anyway back to my day…So after Clark enjoyed my nakedness…I learned to ride horse and found out my dad bought me a building that he was sure I would never be able to make decent enough to work in. Did I miss anything?"

"What about when you were saved by the town's hero…" Jonathon said hoping Lois would say the nickname she had given him in front of Clark.

"Oh yes. How did I forget Mr. Speedy Pants," Lois said.

Martha and Jonathon both looked at their son's reaction trying to keep from laughing as he went from half listening to Lois as he enjoyed his meal to looking at her as though she had given him the worst insult he had ever been given.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Lois asked confused.

"What did you call him?'

"Mr. Speedy Pants. Pretty clever huh?"

"Uh no," Clark said.

"What do you know?" Lois said insulted. "Wait until my story about him hit's the paper. Everyone will be calling him Mr. Speedy Pants."

"Do you have to give everyone a nickname?" Clark asked annoyed.

"It is kind of my thing, but what am I supposed to call him. I don't know who he is and from what I have heard he is not in the habit of introducing himself," Lois said.

"How about you don't write a story about him at all. If he wanted to be in the newspaper he would come out and ask you to interview him."

"Clark, dear simple Clark, if I waited for people to want their stories written I would never have a newspaper."

"Well…if you give this guy a name like Mr. Speedy Pants, you are going to insult him and we might loose him. Maybe he will go to Metropolis where a man can give him a nickname," Clark bit.

"Are you saying I am not qualified to be a journalist because I am not a man?" Lois asked.

"No. I am saying you are not very good at coming up with nicknames because you are a woman and by the nickname you chose too caught up on clothes to pick a good nickname."

"Clark Kent, mark my words. Not only will this hero love my nickname I will find out who he is and he will give me his first interview."

"Why don't you do us a favor and wait for that interview in silence," Clark said as he took his plate from the table.

"Clark," Jonathon said. "That is no way to talk to a lady."

"It is okay Mr. Kent. I am used to men that are intimidated by my personality," Lois said as she smiled smugly at Clark.

"Intimidated is not the word I would use," Clark said under his breath as he walked out the front door. He needed some fresh air. How was he ever going to stand to live under the same roof as such a difficult woman?

~ .. ~


	6. Chapter 5: Fall Ball

Martha Kent handed the last of the supplies they needed for the dance to her husband.

"I cannot wait to steal you away from the concession stand and twirl you around the dance floor a time or two," Jonathon said as he took his wife's hand in his and pulled her to him dancing from side to side as he looked at her lovingly. "You look as beautiful as the night a first laid eyes on you."

Martha laughed. "Flattery is always welcome, but out right lying is another story," she said as she remembered the night they had met so many years ago in Metropolis.

Martha would have never guessed the immature young man that nearly ended up in a fistfight with her escort to the dance, they had met at would later be her husband. Jonathon always insisted, though, that he knew the moment he saw her she would be his wife.

Lois walked outside to see if the elder Kent's needed any help and found them looking into each other's eyes as they swayed back and forth, nothing but the sounds of their farm as their music. Lois was surprised at the aching in her heart for the kind of love that was obviously between the couple.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lois said as she folded her hands together in front of her and stepped toward them. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Everything is ready to go," Martha said. "Jonathon and I are getting ready to head out. We will meet you and Clark at the dance."

"How are we getting there?" Lois asked remembering that they only had one extra horse.

"Clark's friends Chloe and Jimmy will be by to pick you up. Clark always rides with them because we have so much stuff to take in the wagon," Jonathon explained. "I think you will get along well with Chloe. She is a sweet girl."

"Great!" Lois said faking enthusiasm. She had already met one of Clark's sweet friends and while she was very nice to Lois, Lana seemed to have a hidden agenda. Lois was not big on playing the games that 'sweet girls' liked to play.

~ .. ~

"Lois, my friends are here," Clark called up the staircase.

"Coming," Lois said as she stepped out of her bedroom and walked toward the stairs. "I was not sure what to wear," she said as she came around the corner.

Clark took a step back swallowing hard as Lois came into view. She was wearing a red skirt with a button up white top and a red jacket over it. Lois's hair fell in curls around her face. The deep red of the dress brought out her beautiful skin color and accented her long auburn hair perfectly.

"I hope I am not to under dressed…or over dressed," Lois said. when she caught a glimpse of Clark in his black pantsuit with a red vest and white shirt underneath. She paused briefly on the stairs to adjust to the butterflies that had started to flutter in her stomach.

"Um…no," Clark said clearing his throat as he took a step forward pushing his glasses up. "You look perfect…I mean you look fine…appropriate. The girls usually go all out for the dances," he added as he tried to catch his breath.

"You look nice. We kind of match," Lois said as she came down the stairs biting her lip. She hoped nobody got the impression they were at the dance together because the coordinated.

Lois's boot heal caught on the last step and she fell forward. Clark rushed to her aide catching her under her arms. He lifted her back to her feet and made sure she was steady. Their faces were inches apart as Lois regained her composure.

"Maybe I should call you Mr. Speedy Pants," she quipped. Lois needed something to draw her attention away from Clark's deep blue eyes and the smell of his musky cologne. She was becoming dizzy and quite flustered. She was sure the comment would reset the mood to the light banter that was quickly becoming their routine.

To Lois's surprise and to Clark's for that matter, he did not become agitated or defensive. Clark simply smiled at Lois and looked into her eyes.

"Are you coming?" Chloe said poking her head in the door.

"Yeah, we are right here," Clark, said pulling himself from Lois's intoxicating stare.

Lois breathed a sigh of relief as Clark headed for the door. She followed him outside.

"Lois, this is Chloe and Jimmy Olson and their son Andrew. Everybody this is Lois Lane," Clark said as he and Lois stood outside the Olson family's wagon.

"It is nice to meet you," Chloe said with a cheerful smile. "I think it is amazing that you are starting your own newspaper."

"Thank you," Lois said with a smile as she shook the perky blond's hand. She decided she liked Chloe more than she liked Lana.

"Clark you have to see what I bought," Jimmy told his friend from the driver's seat of the wagon. "You should come over for dinner tomorrow night.

"Ugh," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "We are struggling to keep our house and my dreamer of a husband goes and buys one of those silly picture boxes," Chloe explained to Lois as she took her husband's hand and climbed back in the wagon.

"You have a camera?" Lois said looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded proudly.

"You want a job?"

"Are you serious? Working for a real newspaper?"

"Well…as real as a newspaper in Smallville can get," Lois laughed.

Clark held out his hand to help Lois into the wagon, but she ignored him grabbing the seat of the wagon to brace herself and pulling herself up.

"I am not sure when I will have things up and running. It seems that I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I will let you know when I am ready to start with pictures," Lois said. She had never dreamed she would have a photographer for her paper. "I would be willing to help pay for your supplies.

Clark climbed up in the wagon and sat next to Lois. "Hey Andrew," he said to the little boy standing in the wagon behind him.

"Hi Uncle Clark. I have all of my homework done."

"Good boy," Clark said ruffling the boy's hair.

Lois was amazed at the ease Clark had with the boy. She always felt out of place around children. She had always wandered if her mother had been alive longer if she would have been more at ease with kids.

The little boy turned his attention to Lois and she aptly looked the other direction. Kids always seemed to bring out her childish side. Lois blamed it on her competitive nature, but when a kid started talking to her she immediately became seven again and not in a good playful way.

"Are you going to marry my Uncle Clark?" the boy asked Lois.

"What? No!" Lois said a little louder than necessary.

"Oh because Mom and Dad said he needs a wife. They don't like Miss Lang. Neither do I, but for some reason Uncle Clark does and-"

"Andrew," Clark said as he glared at Chloe who had turned around looking at him apologetically. "Why don't you tell Lois your new puppy."

~ .. ~

Lois was surprised by how nice the quaint little dance looked. The dance was outside in front of the schoolhouse. There were candles outlining the dance floor and hanging from trees. The concession stand where Mr. and Mrs. Kent were standing was a make shift stand with a sign hanging over in case anyone was not sure that it was the concession stand. A group of men sat near the dance floor playing various instruments.

"This is probably nothing like the balls you have been to in Metropolis huh?" Clark inquired.

"Not at all," Lois admitted as she took down some notes for the article she planned to write about the dance.

"I would love to go to a dance in Metropolis just once," Chloe said. "The fancy dresses, gourmet food, beautiful decorations."

"Stuffy people, arrogant men that think they can have any girl they want because they are rich. I actually think I like Smallville's version of a ball much better," Lois, said surprising herself. "But if you tell anyone I will deny it."

"Well if you two will excuse us," Jimmy said. "I am going to dance with my wife.

As Clark and Lois walked toward the Kent's concession stand, Lex and Lana walked in front of them toward the dance floor. Clark stopped for a moment and watched them pass.

"She really likes you, Clark," Lois said as she watched his mood change. "I know it does not look that way, but when I talked to her yesterday, it was very apparent to me that she likes you more than you know."

Clark continued toward the concession stand as he thought about Lois's words. "There was a time when I thought she was what I wanted," Clark began.

"And now…" Lois asked.

"Now, I am not sure…" Clark said. He had not had time to really think about it. He had barely realized himself that Lana was not who he wanted. "I think the reason Lana and I would never work together is she is a very dependent person," Clark said.

"So you are a modern man," Lois teased. "You want a wife who is independent."

"Something like that," Clark said. "Well like you…I don't mean you…you," Clark sighed. He felt like every time he talked to Lois he managed to stick his foot in his mouth.

"It is alright, Clark. Every man that has ever seen me in my bath has shortly there after admitted their desire to marry me," Lois teased.

"How often does that happen to you?" Clark wandered aloud.

"Counting you? Once," Lois laughed.

"I just meant that you are an independent woman. I admire you for leaving everything you know to come to a new place and do what you are doing," Clark admitted. Lois Lane had intrigued him before she had even made it to town. When Lana had first told him of the deplorable woman who was coming to town alone, he had defended her. It was rare for Clark to take an apposing view of something Lana said, but he felt Lois was a positive role model for the girls that he taught.

"Thanks Smallville," Lois with a smile as they reached the concession stand.

"You two love birds go dance," Lois said. "Clark and I have this under control."

"Are you sure?" Maratha asked looking at Clark. She did not want any scenes like the one the night before.

"We can handle it, Mom," Clark nodded.

"Martha, they can handle handing out a few cups of punch and cookie or two," Jonathon said taking his wife by the hand.

The couple walked off hand in hand and Lois and Clark looked on.

"Your parents are by far the two most in love people I have ever seen," Lois sighed.

"What about your parents?" Clark asked. "I mean before…"

"My mom died? I am not sure I was young. They seemed happy, but I am not sure how anyone could be happy with my father."

"Isn't it possible, that your mother's death is the reason for your father being the way he is?" Clark asked.

"I never thought about it that way. I can remember my father actually smiling and hugging my sister and me before Mom died," Lois recollected.

Lois and Clark stood at the booth for several minutes without many customers.

"Can you handle this I need to get a few interviews for my article?" Lois asked holding up her notepad.

Clark nodded and Lois headed off.

Lois walked up and sat next to the men playing the music.

"Lois Lane, editor of the Smallville Ledger," Lois yelled over the music "Could I get everyone's name for and article about the dance?"

"Everyone from Smallville knows our names," the Saloon owner that had offered her a job the first day she was in town said as he strummed on his fiddle.

"Yes, but it is something that you can keep and show your children and grandchildren," Lois explained. "Some people in town may want to send a copy to family members who have moved away or are out of town for different reasons."

"Lady, nobody cares what goes on in Smallville Kansas. This is not Metropolis."

"I think a newspaper is just what this town needs," a voice said from behind Lois.

"Alexander Luthor," Lois said standing up to greet the man. "Lois Lane."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Lane. Please call me Lex," the man said with a charming smile.

Lois knew enough about the Luthor's to know the charming smile was a far as the charm extended, but she also knew that if the Luthor's backed something it would be a success.

"I have a proposition I would like to discuss with you. Will you join me for a dance?" Lex asked extending his hand.

Lois nodded and put her hand in Lex's.

~ .. ~

Clark watched Lex approach Lois from concession stand. There was something about that man being near Lois that put Clark on high alert. He watched their exchange with his fists clenched, but when Lex took Lois's hand and led her to the dance floor, Clark could hold back no more.

"I will be back," he said as he passed his parents who were heading toward the concession stand after several dances.

Martha and Jonathon shared a knowing glance as they watched their son head toward the Lois and Lex on the dance floor.

"Like father, like son," Martha said with a grin.

"I think it is wonderful that you are bringing a newspaper to Smallville," Lex said as he and Lois began to dance. "And I want to purchase a full page ad for the bank in the first edition."

~ .. ~

"Hmm…" Lois said with a suspicious look. "I am not one for beating around the bush Mr. Luthor. What is it exactly that you want from me?"

"There is something about Clark Kent…something different. I want you to investigate him. I promise you it will make a great story when you get to the bottom of it and I will be very grateful," Lex explained.

"I will be the first to admit there is something different about Clark Kent," Lois said as she thought back on the oddity that was her new housemate. "but it is nothing newsworthy. Besides, I have these little things called morals. I know it is a foreign concept to a Luthor, but basically it means that you don't spy on the people that are nice enough to open their home to you."

~ .. ~

Clark had Lex Luthor in his sights and he was so angry that he could have burned a hole right in the mans shiny baldhead. It was not enough that he had shown up with the girl Clark had confided in him was his first love, but he had to dance with the woman Clark had come with. It did not matter that Lois was not his date. Lex did not know that. He was trying to get to Clark and for once, it had worked.

"Clark, dance with me," Lana said stepping in Clark's path.

"I am busy," Clark, said stepping around Lana. "Go dance with your date."

Clark walked up behind Lex and tapped him on the shoulder. Lex smiled as he stepped out of the way to allow Clark to take his spot.

"It was nice meeting you," Lex said kissing Lois's hand. Lois only smiled without speaking relieved to be rid of the snake of a man.

As Clark stepped in line with Lois putting his hand on her back, the music began to play slower. Lois's stomach was again doing flip-flops. She hated that Clark did that to her.

"What are you doing, Smallville?" she said faking annoyance. "I was in the middle of an interview with the town's wealthiest man.

"Wealth isn't everything, Lois. Besides, you should stay away from Lex Luthor. He is dangerous," Clark, said a look of concern in his eyes as he swayed with Lois.

"Clark, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Lois said pulling away from him. "I don't know if this hero on the white horse thing works for the girls around here, but I am no damsel in distress. I do not need you to save me from the villain."

Clark stood in the middle of the dance floor as Lois walked away. He was confused about what he had done wrong, but one thing that did not confuse him was that Lois was angry with him.

"Lois Lane is a beautiful smart young woman it would be a shame if anything happed to her," Lex said as he walked up behind Clark speaking low enough that no one else could hear.

Clark turned to face the man that had once been his best friend. In the eyes that once seemed to hold companionship, he saw only darkness. There was nothing left of the person Clark had become friends with. There was only contempt and hate for everyone.

"If you hurt her," Clark said between clenched teeth as he took a step back from Lex.

"You will what, Clark? We both know you will do the same thing you are doing about me taking Lana right out from under your nose. Nothing," Lex said as he turned to walk away.

~ .. ~

"Clark Kent has got to be the most obnoxious man I have ever met," Lois said as she plopped down in a chair next to Chloe crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm…" Chloe responded.

"I am sorry I know he is your friend…It is just that who needs protected from dancing with someone. If anyone needs protected from Lex Luthor it is Clark not me. Whom does he think he is telling me to stay away from someone? If I wanted to be told what to do, I would have stayed in Metropolis and got married. Like I really want to spend time with that creep anyway, but even if I did," Lois rambled.

"Lois…I don't know you very well, but I do know Clark. He has this weird need to protect everyone he cares about. Sometimes he takes it a little too far, but he means well."

"Yeah well I do not need protecting," Lois huffed.

"It does not matter. He cannot help himself. He knows from personal experience what happens when you get to close to Lex Luthor. It never ends well for anyone," Chloe said.

"What-" Lois began but was interrupted by Andrew.

"Mommy I don't feel good," Andrew said coming up to the two women and climbing in his mother's lap.

"He just threw up," Jimmy said as he walked up beside them.

"I am going to take them home and bring their wagon back to help Mom and Dad clean up after the dance is over. Will you come with me? I promise not to protect you," Clark smiled.

The bright smile that spread across Clark's face seemed to be contagious. Lois could not help but smile when she saw it.

"Sure," Lois said hoping up. "There is nothing newsworthy here anyway."

~ .. ~

"I am sorry about earlier," Clark said after the Olsen family was safe inside their home.

"Chloe explained to me that you and Lex have a past. What happened?"

Clark sat silently thinking of the right words.

"I am sorry I tend to be nosey. It is the reporter in me. My father always said that was my worst quality. It is just-"

"It is fine, Lois. It is just I am not sure what happened. Part of me thinks that Lex was always a bad guy and I just chose not to see it…then another part of me thinks back on the times that he helped me and it seems like there was a time he was actually a good friend. Does that make sense?"

"I get it," Lois said nodding.

"Anyway, I know that you do not need to be protected. You are smart enough to see through his act," Clark said looking at Lois. Her silhouette was breathtaking in the moonlight.

"And Lana?"

"Lana knows Lex as well as I do. I think she has chosen to ignore his faults because of his name and power."

"I am sorry too. I should not have gone so overboard. It is just that the only time my father ever comes around is to tell me that I have the wrong people in my life or that I am doing something that disappoints him. I tend to be a little touchy about such subjects. You don't know how lucky you are to have your parents."

"I am very lucky, but my parents are not my real mother and father. They adopted me. I never knew my real parents. They died when I was a baby," Clark said. He could not believe he was opening up about such private things to Lois.

"Well I was raised by my grandmother. My father is always moving. He was in the war and then has gone from one army base to another. He did not feel like it was the right place for young ladies," Lois explained. "The only time we ever saw him was sometimes on holidays or when Grandmother sent word that Lucy or I had gotten out of hand."

"I am sure he felt like he was doing the best he could for you. I know I would not know the first thing about raising a girl on my own either," Clark sympathized.

"Yes, well, sometimes all a girl needs is to feel like she belongs somewhere. I have never felt like I had a family. Grandmother was usually gone to dinner parties or was hosting her own when Lucy and I were young. I cannot ever remember having a family dinner like I had with you and your family last night."

"I am sorry, Lois," Clark said feeling as though he was finally getting an understanding of some of the reasons Lois was the way she was.

"I was so excited about coming to Smallville to start my paper because I thought that maybe I would finally find a place where I belong, but I should have known my father was setting me up to fail," Lois said as she looked up at the star filled sky.

"How did he do that?" Clark asked.

"Our agreement was that he would buy the building and equipment I needed to start my paper, but if I had not made enough money to pay him back within a year, I would have to move back to Metropolis and get married," Lois explained. "He failed to mention that it would take more money to fix the building up than he sent me with, though. I have so much work I have to get done before I can start printing that I will barely have the paper running before the year is up."

"I wish I had your optimism, Smallville," Lois said with a sigh as they reached the dance.

Many of the guests had already left and the band was playing a soft slow song as Clark reached out his hand to help Lois down from the wagon. She jumped down next to him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"It doesn't mean you are not independent if you let me help you down," Clark huffed.

"Would you let me help you down from a wagon?"

"Well no, but that's different," Clark said.

Lois gave him a sideways glance.

"Okay you win. We never finished our dance earlier," Clark said taking Lois's hand in his.

Lois instinctively pulled her hand back.

"Maybe we should keep it that way. I am not much of a dancer," Lois explained.

"Me either," Clark said taking her hand again as he walked toward the dance floor. Lois gave in walking with him.

As they reached the dance floor Lois put her left hand on Clark's right shoulder as her right hand in his left. She could feel her heart speed up and warmth spread through her body as they danced to the music. She knew that she was trudging through dangerous waters, but she could not stop herself.

Clark felt a new contentment as he swayed across the dance floor with Lois in his arms. He knew that there were complications to starting something with her, but maybe with her it would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 6: Rooster For Supper

Lois could not help but notice what a beautiful night it was as she and Clark walked toward the house. There were a million stars in the sky and the moon lit their way through the night, just enough light to illuminate the features of Clark's perfectly sculpted face. The air was crisp and cool, but not cold. Their was the smell of freshly fallen leaves in the air and the sound of those leaves crinkling under their feet.

As they reached the steps of the farm house Clark stepped in front of Lois leading the way up to the house. Lois followed and was surprised when Clark turned around abruptly in front of her capturing her hips in his arms as his lips captured hers in a surprisingly passionate kiss. His hands wandered her back as his skillful lips parted and his tongue begged for entry into her mouth. Lois sighed as she parted her own lips allowing him to slip his tongue in and out of her mouth dancing and playing with her own wildly passionate tongue.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo," the rooster called waking Lois from her dream. She opened her eyes to find herself not in a lip lock with her hunky school teacher housemate, but instead with her pillow. Her heart was still racing from the intensity of her dream kiss and she swore she could still feel his strong hands on her hips and the tingle of his lips against hers.

Lois rolled over sighing in dismay as she pulled the blanket over her head. She tried her hardest to go back to sleep, but it was of no use. The rooster would not shut up and she could not get her mind off of the dream. Why was she dreaming about Clark Kent? He was nothing but a farm boy teacher definitely not her type.

Lois jumped out of her bed and stomped to the window and threw it open. "Listen here Mr. Rooster if you don't shut up I swear I will spend the whole day learning to cook just so I can cook you and eat your leg for dinner tonight," she yelled across the yard at the rooster.

Lois was about to shut her window when she heard laughter below and looked down to find the Kent men looking up at her with huge grins on their faces.

"Don't even start on me, Smallville," Lois said before she shut her window.

"Lois is-" Jonathon began but was interrupted by his son finishing his sentence.

"Crazy…loud…obnoxious."

"Smart…funny…beautiful," Jonathon continued

"Rude…pushy…impatient," Clark added.

"Kind…strong…independent."

"Okay, Dad, we could stand here all day listing describing Lois. Where are you headed with this?"

"You know how I always said…one day you would find a girl who would be strong enough to handle your secret…someone you could build a life with."

"You think that is Lois?" Clark laughed. "Dad we have known her three days."

"I am not saying you should run upstairs and tell her everything now. I am just saying I see something in her and the look in your eyes when she is around tells me you see it too. Even if you don't realize it yet."

"All I see in Lois is someone who is going to make me crazy," Clark said but he could not stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Come on, son. I think I smell your mother's famous biscuits and gravy."

~ .. ~

"Mrs. Kent everything looks delicious," Lois said as she took plates out and sat the table.

"Thank you, Lois," Martha said as she sat a pan of gravy in the middle of the table. "How did you sleep last night? You look a little tired this morning."

"Ugh, I didn't," Lois admitted. From the time they got home from the dance she could not stop thinking about Clark. The way it felt when their fingers were intertwined, his big strong hand on her back, his deep blue eyes.

"Was something on your mind?" Martha asked.

"I am just ready to get my newspaper up and running. I guess the nerves and excitement are getting to me," Lois lied.

"Is that why you were threatening to eat our rooster this morning?" Clark asked as he walked in the house with his father.

Lois took in a deep breath as she saw him. Even in his dirty work clothes he looked amazing. Lois shook the thought from her mind. She needed to get breakfast in her and get to work at her office as soon as possible. She told herself being in such close quarters was what was causing the dreams and the thoughts of him.

Clark's smile faded as he realized Lois was not playing along. He wandered if he had done something to upset her. He was sure she enjoyed their banter as much as he did.

When the banter stopped Clark got uncomfortable. It was when Lois was not making him think of his next comeback that he noticed all the things about her that made him think thoughts that were inappropriate for a man to be thinking about someone that was not his wife.

Clark watched Lois's long wild dark hair fall in her face as she bent over the table to sit a coffee cup down at each place setting. Clark could almost feel her soft hair falling around his face as Lois lay over him. He could see her green eyes dancing as her warm body pressed against his.

"Smallville, anybody in there?" Lois said standing in front of Clark her green eyes staring at him, but instead of dancing they seemed annoyed.

"What?" Clark asked in a frustrated voice. He was not sure if he was frustrated that he had been pulled from his fantasy or that if it was because he could not stop the fantasies.

"Calm down Grumpy Gus. I just asked if you want coffee or juice," Lois said.

"Sorry, I did not get much sleep last night," Clark said. It was true. Even if that was not the reason he had jumped down her throat. When Clark had gone to bed after the dance he just could not get Lois out of his mind. He kept thinking about the way she had opened up to him and how, much to his own surprise he had done the same. Maybe his father was right, maybe on some deeper level he knew Lois could handle his secret and be a confidant he could trust to share his problems with.

"Would it be all right if I borrow one of your horses to go to town and work on my office today?" Lois asked as she passed the plate of biscuits to Clark.

"That would be fine. Actually, you can take Clark with you. I don't need him today," Jonathon replied as he poured gravy over his biscuits.

"That's not necessary. I can do it on my own," Lois said. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Clark doing manual labor. She could just imagine how his muscles would flex and bulge as he lifted wood and it was not something she needed after the dream she had experienced.

"Dad, it is almost harvest. There is a lot of work to be done around here," Clark added. He knew that with his present mind set he should not be left alone with the woman sitting next to him.

"School will be out in a couple of weeks for the harvest," Martha reminded Clark. "You will have plenty of time to help your father then. I will pack a picnic lunch and you can show Lois the pond. It is such a beautiful day and I bet the leaves are gorgeous out there by now."

"I don't think-" Clark began but was interrupted by his father.

"Son, I did not want to have to say this because I know uncomfortable you get when I say things like this, but I want some time alone with your mother so you are going to go help Lois today," Jonathon said with wide grin.

"Dad," Clark said embarrassed.

"Eww," Lois added. "We need to make sure we stay gone for plenty of time."

~ .. ~

"Lois meet, Ole Rusty," Clark said as he lead the horse Lois would be riding up to her. He was a rusty red color with a golden mane.

"Hi Ole Rusty," Lois said patting the horse on the nose. "What's your horses name?" she asked looking at the beautiful white horse Clark was mounting.

"Pearl," Clark said patting the horse with pride. He had gotten the horse when he was ten years old and he could still remember the way it felt to have his own horse. He had spent the whole summer on the horse and still felt the animal understood him more than most people.

"Well Ole Rusty and I are going to beat you to and Pearl to town," Lois said as she mounted her horse.

"Racing isn't a good idea, Lois. You are just learning to ride."

"So you are scared you will get beat by an amateur girl?" Lois said biting her lower lip as she looked at Clark playfully

"No I just-"

"Okay then. Ready go," Lois shouted as she kicked her horse and took off down the dirty road in front of Clark.

Clark urged his horse to take off and was soon nose to nose with Lois. He smiled at her as he passed leaving her in the dust. He knew that Pearl could beat Ole Rusty, but he slowed up enough to allow Lois to pass him.

Lois soon caught up and passed Clark waving at him as she did. Clark watched the natural way that Lois road the horse. Her form was like that of a seasoned rider, she moved with the horse as though she had a connection with it that told her how it would before it moved and she was having a blast leaving him in her dust.

Clark tried to fight it, but his mind wandered back to the inappropriate place it liked to go when he saw Lois. Never in his life had he had such thoughts about a girl. Sure he had found other girls attractive, had even thought he was in love, but never had he picture such intimate things. It was not right for him to picture Lois in such revealing ways, but he could not stop the fantasies of her that flooded his mind.

Clark could almost feel Lois straddling him the way she did the animal. Her long dark hair all that hid her beautiful bosom from him as she moved with him as if something deep connected them allowing her to predict his moves before he made them. Clark could almost feel her moving over him the fantasy was so real.

Clark and Lois were speeding into town before he was able to pull himself from his fantasy. He slowed and stopped in front of Lois's office hopping of his horse and walking toward Lois to help her from hers. He knew would most likely ignore his help and hop down by herself, but years of being taught to offer a hand to a lady could not be erased, no matter how much it annoyed the lady.

To Clark's surprise Lois turned and put her hands on his shoulders allowing him to take her hips in his hands Lois slid down from the horse. Lois was not sure why she allowed him to help her just that it sent a sinfully pleasurable tingle through her entire body to have his big warm hands on her. Their eyes were locked on each other as they stood in the street without either one moving their hands.

"Thank you," Lois finally whispered huskily as she moved away from him uncomfortably. "Can you go get these supplies for me? I will be inside when you get back," Lois said handing him a list and some money before heading toward the building behind her before. She did not even give Clark a chance to reply.

Lois shut the door behind her and leaned up against it with a sigh. She was finally away from Clark for a minute, but the scene in front of her did not do much to ease her nerves. Lois decided it was time to go upstairs and see how much work would be necessary before she could move into her office. She was sure that if she stayed at the Kent's farm much longer the rooster or the school teacher would drive her crazy.

Lois climbed the stairs carefully avoiding the stairs that looked dangerous. Once she was at the top the floor seem a bit more sturdy. She walked into the first room next to the stairs.

There was still a small bed and a large armoire in the room. Everything was dusty, but there were no broken windows and there was a small fireplace in the room. A little cleaning and she would be able to move in.

Lois turned to head to leave the room and heard a cracking under her feet. She looked down in time to see the wood break under her left leg. Her leg slid down through the splintered would cutting it as it slid down. Lois screamed in agony as she hit the floor. She could see the would splitting from the impact of her fall and knew that soon she would fall completely through. She screamed for help as she braced herself for the fall.

~ .. ~

Clark sat the items on Lois's list on the counter of the general store and was about to speak to Mr. Smith when he heard a pained scream that sound like Lois.

"I will be right back," Clark said as he rushed toward the door.

Clark raced into Lois's office to see her bloody leg hanging from the ceiling. He super sped up ripped the floor board away from her leg and carried her to the safety of the bed before speeding back down stairs and to the store.

Lois looked around realizing she was suddenly on the bed. She smiled. He had been there. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized _he _had carried her to the bed. She had been in his arms and never even felt it.

"Lois, where are you?" Clark called from downstairs.

"Up here, but Clark be careful," Lois said concerned for Clark's safety.

"What happened," Clark asked dropping the supplies to the floor and rushing to her aid.

"I fell through the floor. He saved me," she beamed.

"Well he should have taken you to Doc," Clark said as he lifted Lois into his arms.

"I am fine, Clark," Lois said.

"No you are not. I have seen people loose legs for less than that. You are going to see the doctor," Clark said as he headed down the stairs careful not to fall on any of the bad boards.

Lois could not help bug grin. Clark's muscles felt hard against her skin. The dizzy high that being in his arms gave her lessened the pain in her leg.

~ .. ~

"You will be fine, but you need to keep weight off of it for a few days," Doc said as he pulled the last splinter from Lois's leg.

"I don't have time to stay off of my leg," Lois insisted.

"Miss Lane, if you don't follow my orders you are not going to heal as quickly and will get infection."

"She will follow your orders Doc," Clark insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at Lois.

Lois looked at Clark and rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you will make sure she is taken care of, Clark," Doc said. "This is the healthiest young man in Smallville. I do not believe I have ever treated you have I, Clark?" Doc asked.

"No," Clark replied nervously. It always worried him when people brought up his health.

"Well, I will let you get Miss Lane home," Doc said stepping aside so Clark could help Lois out of his office.

"I took the horses home and brought the wagon to town while you were with the doctor," Clark explained as he carried Lois to the wagon.

~ .. ~

"Are you all right?" Martha asked as Clark helped a bandaged Lois into the house.

"She will be fine as soon as I get her into her bed," Clark said.

"I am fine. I do not need to go to be," Lois said.

"Doc said," Clark told her as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Lois hated that he could do that and even more she hated that she enjoyed being carried up the stairs in his arms.

~ .. ~

Lois wrote down notes on her experience with being saved by the town's hero for the second time and closed her notebook with a sigh. She had been on bed rest for a total of five minutes and she was already going crazy.

"Can I come in?" Clark asked peaking in the door.

"Clark, I am fine. You do not have to check on me every five minutes. It is a cut leg, not influenza," Lois said rolling her eyes.

"I am not checking on you," Clark said holding up the picnic basket his mother had packed. "I though you might be hungry. It would be a shame for the picnic to go to waste."

Lois smiled patting the bed beside her.

Clark sat the picnic basket down and started to take the food out, but he stopped looking around the room with a frown.

"What is wrong?" Lois asked.

"I will be right back," Clark said as he left Lois's bedside to open the curtains on the windows and then open the windows. "There the fresh air and sunshine makes it feel a little more like a picnic," Clark said as he returned to the bed.

Clark sat down next to Lois and spread the picnic blanket in front of them. He placed a ham sandwich in front of each of them and pulled out a container of sweet tea pouring some for each of them.

"Clark Kent, you are a strange cookie," Lois said with a giggle as she took the glass of tea from Clark's hand.

"How is your leg?" Clark asked as he looked down at the leg which was propped up on a pillow.

"Sore, but I will survive," Lois said sipping her tea. "My newspaper will suffer, but eventually I will get there."

"I am sorry, Lois. I will stop and work for a couple of hours everyday after school," Clark offered.

"No, your dad needs you here. I will get things done when I am better," Lois said as she picked up her sandwich.

"Well then I will help you when you are better," Clark said eating his own sandwich.

"That was good," Lois said with a sigh as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Are you full?" Clark asked.

"I am satisfied," Lois said.

"Good that means I can have what is left in the basket right?" Clark said reaching for the basket.

"Not so fast, Smallville," Lois said grabbing the basket just before his hand reached it. She smiled when she saw two slices of apple pie sitting in the basket.

Lois took one and handed the other to Clark. Both of them sat silently enjoying the dessert until their plates were empty.

"That was delicious," Lois said turning to face Clark. "Thanks you really know how to cheer a girl up."

"Well, I was going to just sit downstairs and eat it all by myself, but I felt guilty I know how much you love Mom's pie," Clark said.

Lois grinned widely.

"What?" Clark asked.

"You have apple on your face," Lois said lifting her thumb to wipe the small sugary treat from Clark's lip.

Clark's breath caught at the feel of Lois's touch. Without thinking he took her hand in his sucking the apple from her thumb. Lois gasped as their eyes met. For the first time they could each see the fire that burned in the other's eyes.

Clark dropped Lois's hand and put his hand to her face as he sat up on his knees moving toward her. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and back again. He was going to kiss her He had to taste her lips to feel her kiss.

Lois saw Clark glance at her lips and allowed herself a glance at his lips as well. They were even more plump than they had been in her dream.

"Lois, I-" Martha said as she came into the room stopping when she saw her son practically fly out of the bed and fall to the floor with a thud.

Lois looked at Martha horrified.

"Umm…" Martha said trying to regain her train of thought. "I…am going to town for some things. Do you want me to send word to your father about your injury?"

"No the last thing I need is him showing up here," Lois said.

Clark finally regained his composure and stood up at the foot of the bed. "Lois are you sure. He is your father. He should know."

"Clark, my father is not a normal father. I will write a letter to my sister, but my father should not know," Lois insisted.

"All right then," Martha said uncomfortably. "I am going to let you two…finish your picnic," she said turning to leave.

Clark hung his head in embarrassment as his disappeared from the room. "I am sorry. I should not have done that," he said looking at Lois as he started to put things back in the basket.

"It okay I should not have touched you," Lois said.

"No it is my fault I…I don't know what came over me. I won't bother you anymore," Clark said as he headed toward the door.

"Clark," Lois said.

"Yeah," Clark said turning around.

"I am stuck in bed for the next few days. Please bother me…just sit in the chair instead of my bed," Lois grinned.


	8. Chapter 7 Cheering Up Miss Lane

Clark lay in his bed silently waiting until he was sure everyone was asleep. Once he was sure, it was safe he sped out of the house and to the newspaper office. Even in super speed, there was a lot of work to be done.

Once Clark finally finished all of the major repairs and cleaned up his mess, he stopped to take a look around. He had Lois's press set up and ready to print her first paper, her desk was set up with the pen he had purchased for her at the general store was on her desk next to the bottle of ink Lois had already place on it. The floors were fixed and the and the stairs were no longer a death trap.

Clark admired his work with a smile until he noticed the first rays of sunlight peaking through the window

~ .. ~

"There you are," Martha said as her son came into the house. "You are up awful early this morning."

"I had a few things to get done before school," Clark smiled stealing a piece of bacon from the plate his mother was carrying.

"Well you are just in time to take Lois her breakfast," Martha said with a grin.

"Mom I don't-"

"Don't let me hear you tell your mother no, Son," Jonathan said as he sat down at the table.

"Here I put enough on her tray so you can have breakfast with her," Martha beamed handing Clark a tray. "I don't want the poor thing getting lonely up there all alone."

Clark rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs.

"Good morning, Lois," Clark said as he walked into the room a little embarrassed.

"Morning," Lois replied with a tense smile as she sat up straight in her bed.

"Mom insisted I join you for breakfast. I hope you don't mind," Clark said with a smile.

"No that is fine. I am just glad she has not forbidden you from my room. Some mothers would think that I was the devil after walking in on…Well we know what-"

"Lois I am sorry," Clark interrupted

"Let's just have breakfast," Lois said suddenly wishing she had not brought up the awkward topic.

Clark sat Lois's tray over her lap and took his plate from it sitting in the chair next to her bed.

Lois and Clark ate quietly neither one speaking much, but each enjoying the quiet company the other offered.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Clark asked as she stood up taking the tray from Lois's lap.

"Could you pull back the curtains and open the windows," Lois asked.

Clark nodded and went to the windows.

"It is a beautiful day," he said as he breathed in the fresh autumn air.

~ .. ~

"Okay class," Clark said as everyone settled into their seats. "I have a friend that hurt herself and is stuck in bed for the next few days. She is very sad and disappointed that she cannot go outside and enjoy this beautiful fall weather we are having so I thought our assignment for today could be to come up with ways to cheer her up," Clark explained.

"Mr. Kent," a young girl said raising her hand.

"Yes, Becky," Clark said pointing at the girl.

"Who is your friend and what does she like?"

"That is a good question, Becky. My friend's name is Lois Lane. Miss Lane is the young woman who came to town to start the newspaper. I have not gotten to know her very well yet, but she does seem to like apple pie…umm…what else?" Clark tried to think.

"I bet she would like a newspaper to read," Christopher Johns said. "My uncle sent Pa a copy of The Daily Planet. He is done reading it."

"That is a good idea Chris," Clark said. "How about some pretty pictures to hang in her room?" another girl suggested.

"Good," Clark replied. "So here is what I am thinking. I want each of you to spend the day thinking of something to do for Miss Lane to cheer her up and then at the end of the day we will all go visit her. How does that sound?"

The class cheered with enthusiasm.

~ .. ~

Lois was sitting in her bed reading when she first heard the commotion outside the farmhouse. She did not pay it much attention at first, but when she noticed the commotion had moved into the house her ears perked up. She knew that both Mr. and Mrs. Kent were in town and Clark was at school. Lois was starting to look for the nearest thing to use as a weapon when there was a knock on her door and Clark came in.

"Miss Lane, I brought some friend with me and they want to give you some well wishes is it all right if they come in?" Clark asked with a smile.

"Um…sure," Lois said shocked.

One by one, the children came in presenting their treasures and treats. One boy had saved her the apple pie his mother had put in his lunch pale, several girls picked wild flowers for her, and another boy gave her a recent copy of The Daily Planet. Another had drawn her very good picture of the outside of her office, with a sign hanging in front of it that had the title of her paper and her name on it. Several of the younger children drew her pictures…or scribbles of things they took turns sitting on her bed describing to her.

"Thank you all so much," Lois said as she held all of her treasures on her lap. I feel so much better already."

"Did you all hear that?" You cheered Miss Lane up. Everyone gets an A for the day," Clark informed the children. "But now it is time for us to get back to school and collect our things."

The children each said their goodbyes and wished Lois to get better and then they each left in turn.

~ .. ~

Lois was still looking through all of her treasures when Clark returned an hour later.

"Are you wore out from all the visitors or would you like some company?" he asked sticking his head in the room.

"I would love some company," Lois smiled as sat the pictures next to her on the bed. "I was hoping you would come up to see me. This piece of pie is massive and I do believe I owe you one. Now I am not about to give up an entire piece of pie, but you are welcome to help me eat it," Lois smiled.

"I have never turned down a piece of apple pie," Clark smiled.

Lois patted the bed next to her. Clark hesitated looking at Lois and then at the spot next to her on the bed.

"Cone on," Lois said propping a pillow up for him to sit against.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing the kids up here. I think it does them good to get out of the classroom sometimes and to feel like they are really helping someone," Clark said.

"I loved it," Lois said, "Thank you. I am not usually a fan of kids, but they were all really sweet," Lois said taking a bite off the pie.

"Yes well, my kids are exceptional," Clark said.

Lois cut a piece off the pie with the fork and scooped it up putting it to Clark's lips. She had not intended it to be a flirtatious gesture, but it was obvious by the way Clark's eyes met hers it had effected him. His blue eyes on hers and his lips closing around the fork affected her.

Lois felt her heart race as he slipped his mouth off the fork and used his fingers to catch the crumbs, his eyes still on hers.

"Would you like me to hang your pictures up?" Clark asked reaching across Lois to grab the papers. He needed to get off the bed before they had a repeat of the day before.

"No," Lois said putting her hand over his.

Clark's breath caught and he could feel a tingle that started in his hand, where Lois touched him, and extended through his whole body

"I want to keep them here so I can look at them when I am bored. There are some letters and things in there too so between writing them all thank you notes and…"

Clark was trying to concentrate on Lois's words, he really was. It was just that her hand on his was so warm and felt so incredible and the way her lips moved when she talked was intoxicating. Clark was hit with an overwhelming need to kiss her.

Lois stopped talking when she realized Clark was staring at her lips. She tilted her head to lock eyes with him.

It was not until Lois stopped talking and tilted her head to meet his stare that Clark realized he had been caught.

"I should probably go start my chores," Clark said standing up suddenly and heading for the door.

Lois released a heavy sigh as she laid her head against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes.

~ .. ~

Clark went outside taking a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, hoping it would somehow clear his mind. It was a futile attempt. Lois Lane seemed to be the only thing he could think of. Nothing could get his mind off her and it was driving him crazy.

Clark was in the barn before he heard someone following him and turned around to see Lex Luthor following him.

"What do you want, Lex?" he asked annoyed by the mans presence.

"I am here to see your father. Is he home?" Lex asked a smug smile on his face that told Clark he was up to something.

"He is not home yet. What do you want with him?"

"I have a petition signed by members of the town to have that meteor freak, Meredith Blackly ran out of town."

"You cannot just force her to leave because she was affected by the meteor shower," Clark said.

"Sure I can…if I have enough support, and I do," Lex said holding up the petition.

"She hasn't hurt anyone," Clark argued.

"Yes well I think we have seen in the past that meteor freaks always end up being a danger. It is better to take care of her before she becomes a problem."

"You will never get away with this. Mrs. Blackly does not bother anyone she never even comes to town," Clark said.

"Clark, being able to see the future is the work of the devil. We need to let everyone know that even if they hide their meteor infection, we will eventually find out. We need to let them know they are not welcome here," Lex insisted.

"Why are they not welcome here? This is their home as much as everyone else's. If they are not hurting anybody they should be allowed to stay," Clark argued.

"Why are you so concerned about it? You aren't a meteor freak…or are you? Maybe that is the big mystery that surrounds Clark Kent."

"There is not mystery, Lex. You are just delusional."

"If you want me to give that petition to my father I will, but you need to leave," Clark said.

"I think I will wait and present it to him myself."

~ .. ~

Lois smiled as she heard the sound of Clark's boots on the stairs for days it had become their routine to visit before he left for school and again once he was home, but today was different. Today he was taking her to see the doctor. If it went well she would be allowed to go work on her office.

Lois smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair as Clark approached the door.

"What are you doing, Lane? You do not primp for anyone," Lois said aloud to herself.

Clark knocked on the door and then entered the room.

"It's the big day," he beamed looking at Lois sitting up her bed in one of the dresses his mother had sewn her.

"I am so ready to get out of this bed," Lois smiled.

Clark walked over to Lois and held out a hand for her to stand against. Lois took his hand and stood up.

"Are you in any pain?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois smiled.

Clark dropped Lois off at the doctor and snuck into her office to make sure everything was perfect. He left a bouquet of wild flowers next to the letter he had written her. He smiled as he looked around and headed back to the doctors office.

"Clark," Lois said coming out of the office with a huge smile. "He says I am fine."

Lois threw her arms around Clark and hugged him tightly. Clark could feel his heart quicken as Lois's body pressed against his. Clark brought his hands up and wrapped them around Lois's waist holding her close.

Lois suddenly realized that the closeness they were displaying was not appropriate for public and she jumped back.

"I guess it is time for me to get back to work," she said heading toward the newspaper office.

Lois opened the door and looked around. Her mouth fell open. Everything was clean and the floors were fixed. If it were not for her desk and the printing press, Lois would have walked outside to make sure she was in the right office.

Lois walked to her desk noticing a bouquet of wildflowers on her desk with a note underneath them.

_Miss Lane, _

_I decided it would be safer if I finished your office for you. I hope you like what my work and are not offended by my help. _

_If you want to repay me there is one thing you can do…I have heard around town that you call me Mr. Speedy Pants. Please do not call me that in your paper. My name is Kal-el…if you wish not to call me that I am not apposed to a nickname as long as it does not have Pants in it. _

_If there are any questions you would like me to answer for your articles I could fly by and get them from your desk. _

_Sincerely yours_

_Kal-el_

"What happened in here?" Clark asked as he walked into Lois's office.

"He did it," Lois sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"Who?"

"Mr. Um…the hero guy…His name is Kal-el."

"Well it looks like you are ready to go to work, which is good because I have a story for you," Clark said.


	9. Chapter 8: Historic Love

Lois shivered a bit as the wagon pulled up in front of the old run down shack of a house. The weeds were overgrown and the house looked abandoned. The sun was beginning to set and the added shadows made the house look a little creepy.

"Someone lives here?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Blackly is older and her kids left after the meteor shower and haven't returned."

Lois's heart sank. She did not know how someone could walk out on their mother. She wished her mother had developed a power instead of dying. She would take a strange mother over a dead one any day.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent," the old woman said as she stepped out on her porch. "I have been expecting you."

Lois looked at the woman and then at Clark.

"What was this special power this woman is supposed to have?" Lois asked.

"She can see the future," Clark answered as he got down from the wagon and reached up to help Lois down.

Lois shrugged the idea off. Someone must have let her know they were coming. She would recognize Clark and someone could have told the woman about her. It was impossible to know the future.

Mrs. Blackly was short and frail. She had a slight hunch in her back and walked with a bit of a limp. Her hair was wildly frizzy. It was gray and flew in all directions.

"I made tea," the woman said as she invited Lois and Clark into her small home.

Lois looked into the kitchen and saw three cups of steaming tea sitting on the table. They all took a seat and Lois pulled out her notepad and the pen Kal-el had left her.

"Have you heard about the petition Lex Luthor has started?" Lois asked.

"Child, I see the future. I knew that petition was going to be passed around weeks ago," the old woman laughed.

"Right," Lois said less than convinced. "How do you feel about it?" Lois asked.

"I am not worried. I have seen the future. You and Clark will defend me and the town will side with you," Mrs. Blackly said.

"How can you be so confident?" Lois asked.

"For a reporter you aren't very good at putting the pieces together…I can see the future."

"If you can see the future…why don't you do something to change what you see? Why did you not do anything to stop the petition?"

"I can't change the future I see," the woman explained. "That is my burden. It is nice to be around two people with such bright futures though. I do not get many visitors and the ones I do get are usually desperate for good news, that I can rarely give them. You two though…you will go down in history."

"History?" Lois said. She reminded herself the woman was most likely delusional. "What is Clark going down in history for? I mean obviously I become the first award wining female journalist, but what about him…most corn grown in a lifetime."

"Both of you will make great strides in the news world, but it will be your love story that will out live both of you," Mrs. Blackly said as smiled at both of them.

Lois and Clark looked at each other uncomfortably and then back at Mrs. Blackly.

"Clark is not a journalist and we are not in love," Lois informed the old woman.

"Honey…I am old and a lot of people say I am crazy, but one thing is for sure I am not blind."

"How do we help keep you from being run out of town?" Clark asked.

"Do you want me to write the article for you too?" the old lady asked. "All I will say is that Mr. Luthor has bigger motives than just getting me out of this town. It won't take too much digging on your part to find out what he is planning.

~ .. ~

"Mrs. Blackly was not very helpful," Lois said with a sigh as she sat down at her desk.

"Maybe we should see what more Lex has planned," Clark suggested.

"Please Kent. The woman cannot see the future. She said we will have a love story that goes down in history and you will be a journalist. She is delusional," Lois said rolling her eyes.

"I used to always say I was going to move to Metropolis and work for the Daily Planet," Clark said.

"The city would eat you alive, Clark. You should stick with teaching," Lois said.

"It does not hurt to investigate her claims a little further," Clark suggested.

"What should we do, Clark? Break into his house…or the bank?" Lois asked.

"Maybe a little undercover work is necessary," Clark said with a smile.

"Clark, Lex knows what both of us look like. How do you suggest we do that?"

"He knows what we look like, but he does not know how you feel about the meteor infected," Clark said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I sign his petition?"

"And try to see what else he is up to," Clark said.

"There may be a reporter in you after all," Lois said standing up. "There is something I should tell you first though."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Sit down," Lois said pointing to her chair. She knew she may have to use Lex's proposition that she investigate Clark to get him to reveal his plan and she wanted Clark to know what was going on.

Clark took a seat and Lois sat on the end of her desk.

"At the dance, when Lex and I were dancing, he asked me to investigate you. He told me that I would find something that would make a great story. I told him to get lost, but I just thought you should know before I go in there to talk to him," Lois explained.

"Lex thought I was hiding something from him the entire time we were friends," Clark said between clenched teeth. It took everything in him not to walk over to the bank and take care of Lex for dragging Lois into their feud. "I have no problem with you using that to get him to tell you what you need to know."

Lois could tell Clark was upset by what she had told him. "I am sorry I did not tell you before. It was just that I did not want to upset you. I know he has done things just to try to make you mad and I did not want to help him," Lois explained.

"No I understand. It means a lot to me that you did not take him up on his offer. I am sure he promised to help you with your newspaper. There are few people in this town that would say no to Lex Luthor," Clark said. He really was touched that Lois did not take his offer. He was also relieved because he was sure that if Lois Lane was investigating him it would not take her long to find the story of her career.

"No big deal, Smallville. I want my newspaper to be a success, but it is not worth hurting a friend," Lois said with a smile. "Now I have a deal to make with the devil. I will be back soon."

~ .. ~

"What can I do for you today, Miss Lane," Lex said as he leaned back in his chair looking at her with a smug grin.

"I heard about your petition," Lois explained still standing in the doorway.

"I am not surprised. I am sure Clark was ranting about it. You should know, before you write and article about my evil plans, people with meteor powers have caused pain and anguish to this town ever since those rocks fell from the sky."

"I am not here to report about your evils. I am here to sign the petition," Lois said with a smile.

"Oh, I must say I am shocked," Lex said. "Have a seat."

"I have come into contact with a few of the meteor infected that made their way to Metropolis. They are dangerous and need to be stopped," Lois explained as she took a seat across from Lex.

"Uh-huh," Lex said cautiously.

"I hope I am not being to forward," Lois said. "Is there a chance that the investigation you wanted me to do on Clark has anything to do with meteors?"

"Why? Have you seen something?" Lex asked. Lois swore he was almost frothing at the mouth.

"No, but if you think he is one of those…those things, I may be a little more interested in the agreement."

"Well, I cannot say for sure, but a lot of weird things happen around him," Lex explained.

"I just wish there were a way we could take care of the meteor infections," Lois said faking exasperation.

"I am working on something, but this is off the record," Lex explained. "I have plans to do a massive hanging of all the meteor infected, but I could use your help."

Lois felt sick to her stomach. She had never considered he had mass murder in mind when she suggested taking care of the meteor infection. It took everything she had not to show her horror as she nodded for him to continue.

"I need you to run some stories about how the meteor infected are doing harm to our community. I will make sure there is evidence of things happening and you let the community know it was a meteor freak. We will have everyone so outraged they want to rid the community of the filth."

Lois swallowed hard. It took everything she had not to tell Lex off right then and there, but she wanted to get her story printed without Lex suspecting anything. She did not want him to have his defense in place before she sold a single paper.

~ .. ~

Clark had been outside the bank listening to his conversation with Lois, in case she got herself it trouble. He sped back to her office when he heard her end the conversation.

"I cannot believe that man," Lois said as she barged in the door. "He is a monster."

Lois explained what Lex had said and asked Clark to work with her on writing the article.

"You know," Clark said as they put the finishing touches on the story. "Lex Luthor is a very powerful man. Publishing and article like this one could cause problems for your business."

"I am not one to sit back and let him do this. The reason I wanted to be a reporter is to expose people like Lex for what they really are. Are you having second thoughts about the article?"

"No why would I be? It is your paper," Clark asked.

"Smallville, it may be my paper, but you brought me the story, helped me investigate it, and helped me write it. This article will have two names in the byline," Lois said with a smile.

"You don't have to," Clark said modestly.

"I appreciate the help, Clark. If it weren't for you and Kal-el, I would not be days away from the publication of my first newspaper. I could use a part time reporter to help out around here. If you are interested the job is yours," Lois offered as she leaned back in her chair.

Clark was surprised by the flutter in his stomach when he heard Lois use his Kryptonian name.

"I would love to help out," Clark admitted.

"Good because I think we make a really good team," Lois said.

"Yes we do," Clark agreed.


End file.
